The present invention relates to a method of power generation and its apparatus utilizing gravitation force and buoyancy, wherein a bigger out-put force than in-put can be obtained by adding to the in-put power the force generated by the action of gravity and buoyancy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for power generation utilizing the gravitational force and buoyancy of water in the dam.
Previously, many methods and/or apparatus utilizing gravity and buoyancy principles have been developed which claim that they can be utilized to generate a larger out-put than in-put. However, such devices have proven to be only theoretical and thus do not have practical use for the claimed purpose.
Accordingly to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,857 entitled "method of power generation and its apparatus utilizing gravitation force and buoyancy" owned by the inventors of the present invention, it is notable that water to be supplied to the water supply tank must be pumped by a pump associated with the water drainage tank. Since power is required to drive the water pump associated with the water tanks, hoses and other equipments, the cost of operating the system may be considerably increased.